The Fitting Room
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan's bored at work, but after texting his wife who is in the middle of trying on new swimsuits, it's about to get a whole lot more interesting.


Definitely should not have written this when I should be studying for finals BUT it's been in my head for a week now thanks to MissMelsie and I gave into her peer pressure. Believe it or not, this took only about two hours and it was so much fun to write! I hope y'all like it ;)

Rated VERY M

. . .

For the most part, Nathan Scott loved working at Fortitude Sports Agency— today, however, was not one of those days. He was in and out of pointless meetings all day (seriously, why can't they just be sent in an email?) and no amount of coffee in the world could keep his eyes from drooping. He practically had to pry his eyes open with his thumb and index fingers to stay awake while Clay droned on and on about the players' salary caps— yada, yada, yada. Nathan didn't even really deal with the wages part, wasn't that the accountant's job? He fought a yawn when the image on the power point changed to some useless chart he couldn't even bother to comprehend. He was only there because Clay basically forced him, claiming that because they were business partners, they had to 'cheer each other on.'

Nathan rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember being this bored since his days in high school. At least back then he'd be able to stare at Haley and daydream about taking her on the desk or something. At that thought, a smirk tugged at his tired lips. He could still fantasize about his hot wife. This meeting just got a whole lot more interesting, Nathan thought.

His mind wandered back to the morning; getting out of bed was a challenge for most people, but getting out of bed with a nearly naked Haley James Scott beside you was practically impossible. He almost groaned as he pictured her cuddled up next to him wearing nothing but his discarded t-shirt from the night before. Usually his wife was up before him but because they had a late night, she slept in as he got ready for work. Seeing her hair fanned across the pillow and the well-pronounced curve of her wonderful backside tempted Nathan to call in sick.

The more he thought about it now, the more he wished he did. The kids were probably at school by this time and all he wanted to do was take advantage of the empty house with his incredibly gorgeous wife.

Damn, he really wished she was here. He wouldn't mind watching her give the presentation. Yeah, his smirk grew at the visual in his head, Haley dressed in a black tight mini-skirt, an unbuttoned white blouse with her black lace bra and sky-high heels? He licked his lips. Now that is a presentation he'd watch. Then again, if she was speaking, he probably wouldn't hear a word out of her mouth, just like the times when she'd tutor him and all he could do was focus on the fact she wasn't wearing a bra beneath those tight t-shirts she'd always wear.

Nathan shifted slightly in the chair at the conference table. His pants were getting a little too tight for his liking. Needing a desperate distraction, he pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and quickly typed a text to Haley, unable to stop wondering what she was doing.

. . .

Across town, Haley James Scott was fiddling through the bathing-suit rack at a local boutique (she'd never tell Brooke), when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Wanting to make sure it wasn't one of the kids, she pulled it out and couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips. It was a text from her husband. She almost laughed at how, even though they've been married for well over ten years, a simple text message from her husband still had the ability to make her heart nearly thump through her chest like a damn teenager.

Haley knew her sister Quinn would probably roll her eyes if she saw the bright blush and giddy grin she had all from one simple text that said, "Hey babe. Just thinkin' about you."

God! She had the sudden urge to run through the store prancing and screaming that her husband was not just a total babe, but the sweetest guy ever— hopefully make all the skinny double-D skanks in the store jealous.

As she grabbed a few swim suits off of the rack and waited in line for the fitting-room, she typed a response to Nathan. "Hey, you. Are you having a good day at work?"

Her eyes widened when her phone buzzed again almost immediately. He sure was quick with his fingers.

"No. Bored as hell in this meeting."

Another text popped up a second later, "I miss you like crazy, Hales."

She blushed and bit down on her lip. "Nathan you're in a meeting. Quit texting!"

"Nah, it's fine," came his instant reply, "what are you doing?"

Before answering, Haley noticed one of the try-on rooms was now available and smiled at the dressing room attendant as she walked in. Summer was quickly approaching and she wanted some new bikinis, especially for a weekend trip down to Miami she and Nathan were planning at the end of June.

Not realizing what her husband meant when he said he was thinking about her, Haley naively responded, "just trying on some new bathing suits."

Sliding out of her clothes and underwear, Haley hastily put on the first one. It was a simple white bikini (still appropriate for a mother of three) but definitely showed off some skin. Now that she was finally back in shape after having Nicholas a little over two years ago, Haley wasn't as self-conscious of her body— it helped to be reminded how beautiful and sexy she was every time her husband had the chance to tell her.

She really did know how lucky she was. Half of her friends constantly complained how their husbands never paid much attention to them but Haley had never been able to relate. In fact, sometimes she'd complain that Nathan paid too much attention to her. She never once took it for granted, but he didn't know how to keep his hands off of her… especially in public!

One thing was for sure, he definitely wouldn't be keeping his hands off of her in this bathing suit. She smirked in the mirror and turned slightly. The white bottoms had a cute lace fringe surrounding the edges and it hugged her butt nicely. Grabbing her phone, she snapped a quick picture and innocently sent it to her husband. "What do you think of this one?"

. . .

Still in the meeting, and now dreaming of his wife naked in the try-on room, Nathan's pants swelled tighter. He certainly wasn't ready for the next text from Haley. Opening it, he must have audibly gasped out loud because Clay stopped his speech and turned towards him. "You have something to add, Nate?"

"Huh?" Still staring at the picture, Nathan barely acknowledged his business partner. His eyes were glued to the image of his wife in a white string bikini. She looked so freakin' hot, it was almost unbelievable. But he knew it was real. He knew every inch of that body like the ins-and-outs of a basketball court.

"Nathan?"

Nathan whipped his head up and quickly turned his phone over so the creep next to him wouldn't catch a glimpse of his wife. Too late, he cringed. The guy, who Nathan recognized as the new financial assistant, was smirking knowingly at him. His blue eyes peeled in a fixed glare. No one got to drool over his wife except for him— not to mention, Haley would probably kill him if she knew other people saw what was only meant for him to see.

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"You made a noise. Do you have something to say about the financial incentives we reached with Josh Beckins?"

Nathan cleared his throat and fiddled nervously with his tie, "N-no. Nope. Just clearing my throat. Carry on."

Clay narrowed his eyes at his friend's odd behavior but decided not to press him on it this minute and continued on with the presentation.

Nathan sighed softly but glanced at his phone again to see another text from his wife.

"You haven't answered… does that mean you don't like it?"

How the hell could she think he didn't like it? Nathan thought. The freakin' image alone gave him a hard-on!

Typing back a quick reply, Nathan shuffled in his seat again and tried to calm down. "No, I love it. Definitely buy it. You look so hot, Haley."

. . .

Back in the try-on room, Haley blushed when she read Nathan's message. When he didn't respond right away she worried that maybe he didn't like it, but the warmth on her cheeks spread through her body when he ensured her to buy it.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Haley was pleased. She was no model, but the bathing suit fit her really well, and she was happy with how it looked. It was another bonus that Nathan said it looked hot, too.

The next one she tried on was a deep blue and gold bikini which added a little push up to her already ample breasts. Nathan would freak if he saw it! She smiled wickedly, loving his previous reaction, and took another picture. This time, she bent over slightly in the mirror and posed with his lip between her teeth. If anyone ever saw these, she'd freak out (she was a mother for God's sakes) but a few harmless photos to her husband wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

A loud giggle tore through her throat when she read the influx of Nathan's next messages:

"Fuck, baby. You look so good in that."

"You have no idea how hard you make me."

"Send another one."

She blushed wildly remembering that he was in a meeting and probably trying to hide his erection— still, the thought kind of turned her on and so she sent another one; this time, a little more daring. She turned so her back was facing the mirror, proudly displaying the '23' tattoo above her ass, and snapped a photo of it, making sure to bend so he could see the way the tight bottom snugly covered her rear.

"Omg Haley James. You know what that serious ass does to me. You better hope Clay doesn't make me stand up anytime soon or this will get embarrassing."

She giggled again at the thought. This was just too much fun! The next picture she sent she daringly pushed her boobs together by squeezing her elbows against her chest, smirking wickedly into the camera. The picture made it look like her boobs were spilling out of the bikini top— she couldn't wait to see how Nathan would respond next.  
"Babbyyyyyyy. Now you're just being mean. You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

Haley flushed when she read his words, practically hearing the whine of his voice in her head. "How bad?" She bravely sent the text and closed her eyes to fight the growing nerves. Sure she and Nathan had had phone sex countless times either on Skype or while talking on the phone, but sending pictures when they were both in public was a whole new level. Usually they were always in their rooms when they did this kind of stuff. Haley couldn't believe she actually 'sexted' Nathan while he was at work!

. . .

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there before he came all over himself in the middle of the meeting. Standing up abruptly, making sure to cover his erection with his binder and notebook, he mumbled some excuse about an emergency and made a mad dash towards the door.

Luckily no one seemed to have cared very much as he raced towards his office, where Thank God, he had his own private bathroom.

After immediately locking the door, Nathan pulled his pants down to free his raging erection. In the process, he nearly dropped his phone in the toilet, but because of his NBA-level reflexes, he grabbed it before it made the deathly plunge.

Instead of responding to Haley with words, he snapped a quick picture of his erection before gliding his hand over the velvet sheath.

. . .

Haley gasped with wide eyes when she opened the picture Nathan sent. "OMG baby tell me you're somewhere private and not still in the meeting."

Nathan sent her the laughing emoji face and a message that said "I'm desperate but not that desperate. Don't worry. I'm in my office bathroom. I need to relieve myself ASAP."

She sighed with relief and sent another picture— this time, she slid her hand down the front of the bathing suit and pouted in the mirror. "Who's gonna help relieve me?"

"FUCK!" Nathan responded, then sent another picture of him in the process of jerking off.

Haley threw her head back and squeezed her inner muscles when a flush of wetness enveloped her index-finger. This was so bad, but damn did it feel good.

"Are you touching yourself, Hales?" She barely could open her eyes to read his text.

"Ya," she replied hastily, then sent another picture of her one hand slipped between her bathing suit top— the pointed and prominent nipple clearly defined through the sheer bikini material.

"If only you could feel how hard I am right now," Nathan replied. "Send another one. This time of your beautiful face. I want to see you, baby."

Haley almost moaned out loud. Leave it to her husband to want to see a picture of her face in the middle of sexting. He was full of surprises, but never failed to be a sweetheart.

She smiled shyly in the mirror as her one hand held up the phone and her other hand wandered deep into the bathing suit bottom, rubbing softly against her throbbing clit. How it desperately ached for his touch.

. . .

Nathan smiled and held back a grunt when he saw the picture of Haley's blushing face. She looked like a goddess. Acting all innocent but being so naughty. With one or two more tugs of his tight dick, a stream of hot liquid oozed all over his hand. He hadn't come that hard from masturbating, since, well, ever. Even back when he was 16 and spent hours in the bathroom with his Dad's 'secret' stash of playboys, nothing ever compared to seeing pictures of Haley with her hand down her bathing suit bottoms in a try on room! He almost got hard again thinking about how she was probably biting her lip trying to keep from moaning his name in public. Jesus, he needed a cold shower now.

"I just came so hard. I wish I was inside of you."

. . .

Haley threw her head back as her now three digits plunged in and out of her tight, wet heat. She imagined Nathan on the bathroom seat, frantically grunting as he slid his hand over his hard shaft. She wished it was her hand on him— she wished he was inside of her too— but had to imagine it instead.

She prayed like hell the worker couldn't hear her heavy panting as she finished herself off with a few more flicks and bumps to the clit. This was simultaneously mortifying and unbelievably sexy. The thrill of doing something like this in public was indescribable, but she couldn't imagine doing it with anyone other than her husband.

Just as she was about to climax, the vibration of Nathan's text buzzed deliciously near her thigh, sending another new wave of pleasure through her body— but nothing compared to the words on the screen: "imagine they were my fingers inside of you Haley. You're riding my hand as I kiss your neck, sucking right below your ear. You're screaming my name and I pull my mouth away from your shoulder and descend lower— licking a trail to your pulsing core. I feel your wetness dripping onto my tongue and lap at your folds. You pull my hair and scream, clenching rhythmically around my flickering tongue. Come for me, baby, I whisper into your clit."

"Oh my God," Haley whispered, feeling the tight coil in her belly snap. She wanted to scream but bit on her lip instead, the climax washing over her.

Spent, she nearly collapsed against the mirror and blushed at the obvious wetness inside the bathing suit. Crap, now she really had to buy it.

"Nathan. I can't believe we just did that," she typed out in a rush. "You better delete this conversation right now."

"Do you regret it?" He replied instantly.

"Not for a second. I love you, Nathan."

"I love you, too, baby. Thanks for making that meeting a hell of a lot more exciting."

Haley blushed and gathered her clothes before typing, "Glad I could help."


End file.
